Brinney, the Easter bunny , and the boogey man
by gaaragirl189
Summary: this has nothing to do with naruto, but i couldent find a category that involved the easter bunny... sorry.. But if you like dumb humor go ahead and check it out .. this is not a one shot more to come soon..and again sorry bout the naruto thing
1. Chapter 1

_This story was made up by my friends Jazmin and Brittany and of course me.  
so sit back and realx -or- laugh your A-- off to the story that was created from the depths of our minds haha hope you enjoy or retarded shot at a completely made up story and it has nothing to do with any story out there ... and Btw this is not a one shot. Theres more to come soon._

* * *

-Introduction-

They were lifelong friends. One day she found him putting easter eggs in her easter basket.They were her favorite color.  
And she wondered how she could repay him for this "special" favor.  
So she followed him to the wonderful and magical land of the Easter Bunny World! she was captivated, with the easter bunny world and his fuzzy tail alike, with its cotton-like appearance,  
so she decided to go snatch it.

But when she did the Easter Bunny felt very violated, and claimed he was stalked by a mystical being with only one patch of hairon top of its head.  
He thought this was very unusually strange and decided to investigate.  
To be extra sneaky, he put egg-shaped cameras and hearing devices all over her house (minus the shower the easter bunny is not a pervert), and carefully monitered her from his top secret, official, extremely confedential, shoe house, where he lived with his mom.  
he had so many brothers and sisters he didnt know what to do... well any ways back to the story.

One day he heard a loud rucus and saw an introverted tall blonde female thing standing infront of a mirror (and she wasnt being very introvert at the time for she was by herself)  
screaming,Easter bunny, O Easter bunny! Let down your long ears! I love you O so much Easter bunny!  
(she also refuses to admit that she also screamed "I want to touch your fluffy tail!" but she did he has it on tape).

The Easter bunny felt so much love and excitement radiating off the t.v. screen(he was monitering her remember)  
that he hobble hopped all the way to her house and into her arms. She was so happy that she jumped up into the air and clicked her heels together to exclaim"YES, Hes all mine, mine i tell you ALL MINE!!!!YAY!!

And thus the relationship between Brinney the bunny whore and the Easter bunny began!


	2. Chapter 2

authors note and/or rediculios side story

hey guys thanks for reading Our redicilously insane and random story that has nothing to do with naruto. Haha

i would like to introduce to you Brittany playing the part of "brinney the bunny whore"

here is an unfourtunaet interfiew with one of the charecters/ co authors.. look at me being all smart like 

hahaha

Me: So brittany how did you come about making this story?

Brittany: Well... i was bored...

Me: Arent we all?

Brittany: Yep

Me: Britt is boring!!

Brittany:I Love you too Amber...

Me: You love a banana!!! I am a BANANA!!!

Brittany; Now im frigtened!

Me :Kamayamaya!! -particles gather-

Brittany:NOOOOOO Easter bunny dont kill me. please!

Me: -BOOM, brittany dies by accident-,,, hey britt u ok??

Brittany: ...

Me: stop playing ...

Brittany:...

Me: OH MY GOD I KILLED BRITTANY!!!! BRITTANYS DEAD!!

Brittany:...

Me: oh well time for the story you guys will meet Jazmin within the next few chapters haha enjoy the story

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 1 pt 1

"I HATE YOU!" she screamed as she threw one of the first easter eggs he gave her. The stench of the long kept easter egg knocked him out.

Brinney lugged his limp egg stench enduced body to the nearest dumpster. She wraps his corpultent body in the easter dress She was

supposted to wear this year, and wonders how she ever Managed to get him it in there...?

Throwing all thoughts aside, she decides it would be funny to pour used kitty litter all over his solitude

grave. Delaying his conchosness by 6 hours, he awakens to find a large cat taking an extra large crap o his head. He

heard it meow as the large log came out. "HOLY S888!!!!"

As he comes to full conciousness, he regrets making brinney keep those eggs, and sees a small comet coming twards him, heading straight for his head , and he quickly pulls

out his minature buddah and rubs his belly for good luck, secretly wondering how a 600 pond man can tach about self dicipline...?

All of the sudden he sees stars and realies that hes looking at the night sky "YAEEEE! It missed i wonder how?!"

but little dod he know that the comet was sent by none other than E,T. himself, he owed brinney a favor fromt that wresteling/ fighting match

that he dosent know about... (ewwww they didnt do THAT but they did fight UFC style, in an octagon. She beat his alien ass!!)

Feeling completey regenerated and renewed, he jumped up and realized that he was, infact, flying. That is untill he hit the empire

state building. Facinated by the Length and speed of his journey ( for he was previously in lancaster, P.a.), untill he realized that he was falling.  
but as he started to regain himself he sees his wife "in bed" with another man...-dramatic pause.  
so he quickly jumps back up to her wondow . When he was getting ready to confront her he realized that it was the bellboy and she was getting room service.  
"What the H--- are you doing alive?!?!?!?!...Here?oh...sorry...i didnt mean to kil- OH WHAT THE F--- DIE!!!!! DIE "  
Brinney exclaims as she willfully flings the Bellboy at her enstrainged ex lover.  
At that moment the Easter bunny did a Dragon ball z "KAMAYHAMAYA!!!!"but it wasnt all that effective because he didnt want brinney to die .. atllest not yet.  
After the cowardly bellboy left,the Easter bunny falls because his heart had been shattered and the peices scattered..they were on the ground below.  
He was sorta heart broken over his fifth true love.(so later he went to staples to getbetter ducktape because his heart kept breaking in the same place) any who back to the story .. actually you know what ill wait till later to tell you the rest ... 


End file.
